No Words to Describe It
by Thirteen Again
Summary: Teresa Antoliginio has escaped from her abusive aunt and uncle and is taken in by the Manhattan Newsies. She becomes a part of their family, but when her past comes back to haunt her, what will she do? Quite the cruddy summary, I know. Review, please :
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW HOME**

"_I love you, Teresa," me mother said to me. I couldn't believe it. I'd been waiting to find her for so long, and now I finally had her. "I love ya too, Ma," I whispered as I nestled me head in the crook of her elbow. I then felt a sharp pain in me stomach… _

"OW!" I shrieked. I woke up from the beautiful dream I was having to find meself, not in me mother's arms, but in a cold, snowy alleyway in New York City, watching a horse drawn carriage disappear from view. I rubbed me stomach gently. I guess the horse just ran right over me.

I should probably tell a little about meself: Me name is Teresa Antoliginio. I'se pretty tall, and really skinny, with blue eyes, jet black hair and a freckly face. I was born right here in the heart of Manhattan 16 years ago, 1883. Me mother and father left me with me horrible aunt and uncle when I was a baby. Finally, after 16 years, I got the courage to escape. I know these city streets like the back of me hand, but I somehow managed to get lost. That was what led to me sleeping in the gutter, and getting trampled by a horse. "Damn," I muttered as I gingerly touched the spot where the horse ran over me.

"Are you alright?" a small voice asked from the shadows. "I saw that whole thing happen. Can you talk?"

"If I catch me breath," I replied turning to the place where the voice came from. The voice came from a small boy, looked to be about nine or ten years old. He had deep brown eyes, a little snub nose, and a crop of black hair on the top of his head. He was rather quiet, as if maybe talking to me had been a mistake. "Come on over, kid. I ain't gonna bite," I said, reaching out to him.

The boy hesitantly stepped forward, and took me hand. "You got a name, sweetie?" I asked him, kindly.

The boy blushed a bit and smiled, "Yeah. It's Les Jacobs. Do you have a name?"

"Yeah. Mine's Teresa Antoliginio."

Les, to the best of his ability, lifted me up and said, "Come on. I'll take you someplace safe. My brother and all his friends will be sure to love you."

I didn't quite know what to expect. This kid sure was adorable, but we had only just met, and I wasn't so easily trusting. Hey, I'm a lifelong New Yorker; I can't afford to take many chances. Still, I was doubled over in pain, and was grateful for anything. "Thanks, kid. You're alright."

Les patted me hand. "Let's go. We're going to the Newsboys Lodging House."

I immediately began to regret the decision I had made. "Newsboys? I've heard they're kind of… rowdy. Plus, they ain't too kind to strangers."

Les looked like this was the most ridiculous piece of information he had ever heard. That's what he said, too. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. All the boys are real nice. You're about my brother David's age, so the both of you'll get along fine. And then there's Jack, Mush, Race, Skittery, Crutchy, Kid Blink, Bumlets, and all the rest of them. They'll all like you. What's not to like?" he added as he winked at me.

Damn, this kid was so sweet, I could've sworn he was a piece of candy. As Les dragged me along, we both traded life stories. Turned out, his family was still all together, and he only took the Newsie job so he could help out his family after his father broke his arm. He and his older brother, David, plus an older sister, Sarah, were all the kid members of the Jacobs clan. "We're here," he said after a while.

Les dragged me up the long winding staircase, to the long room that the Newsies called home. All I saw were tons of boys, ages 10-17, hanging out, playing cards, smoking, all those sorts of things. They all stopped abruptly, however, when they noticed me. A boy with a crutch hobbled over to Les and me. "Les, uh, whatcha got there? Why does she look worse than a gaspin' fish?"

"Bite your tongue, big shot," I said in a threatening tone. I might have been doubled over in pain, but I wasn't going to let nobody insult me like that.

Thankfully, sweetie pie Les came to me defense. "Lay off of her, Crutchy. She just got run over by a carriage, and she needs a place to stay."

A tall boy that looked a lot like Les, and who I presumed to be David, came forward and said, "Where did you find her?"

"In an alleyway, over by Irving Hall."

Just then, the most handsome boy I had ever seen in me entire life came over to me and Les. His hair was curly and brown; he had dark brown puppy dog eyes, and a mouth that made him look like he was pouting when he wasn't smiling. "She can have me bed if she wants," he said in a voice that made a New York accent actually sound pleasant.

I nodded yes, and he and Les helped me hobble over to Dream Boy's bed. I winced as they got me under the covers, but being near Dream Boy kind of made me forget all about the ever growing pain in my stomach. "By the way," I said to the Newsies after I had gotten settled. "Me name is Teresa Antoliginio."

Dream Boy nodded. "Mine's Mush. Mush Meyers. You can stay in me bed as long as you need."

I blushed, and said, "Thanks, Mush."

Mush smiled, patted me hand a bit awkwardly, and climbed up onto the bunk above mine.

Les came over to me bunk, and said, "I hope you really feel better tomorrow morning, Teresa." He then quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching and kissed me on the cheek. He ran off to his bed looking as red as a Jersey tomato.

I, however, fell asleep quite easily. I was really lucky now: I had a sweetie pie caretaker in Les, a home in the Newsie lodging house, and a possible love interest in Mush. Oh, yes. Mine would be sweet dreams that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Young Love

**CHAPTER 2: YOUNG LOVE**

"WAKE UP, YA KIDS! GET UP AND SELL THEM PAPES!" a voice yelled to all the Newsies, and me. I groaned and buried me head even deeper in the pillow and tried to get back to sleep. Then I felt a strong hand shake me awake. "Haven't seen you before, but no matter. Get up, girl! Get on up!"

I turned over in Mush's bunk and saw an old man with a cigar in his mouth shaking me awake. "Wish I could, sir, but I can't."

The old man furrowed his brow. "Whaddya mean, 'Ya can't get up?' ALL the Newsies has to get up and you ain't no exception."

Just then, Mush jumped down off his bed. "She got run over by a carriage last night, Mr. Kloppman. She really can't get up."

Kloppman stroked his chin, and then said, "Fine. But one of youse has to stay with her until she can get out and earn her keep."

"I'LL DO IT!" Mush and Les yelled at the same time. They looked back and forth for a minute at each other and me, when a tall boy with dirty blond hair, big brown eyes and a cowboy hat turned to Les and said, "Les, buddy, weren't you so eager for me to teach you that new sellin' technique yesterday?"

Les puffed out his chest to make him appear like a soldier, and said, "I will do the only honorable thing, Jack, and that is to watch over the woman I have rescued."

Mush then piped up and said, "Here, Les, we'll compromise: we'll take shifts for watchin' Teresa. You can watch her now, if you like, and then I'll watch her after we come back to the lodgin' house for lunch. Sound like a deal?"

Les grinned and said, "Deal!" I was starting to get the feeling that Les would do anything to be able to watch me first.

Mush laughed, mussed Les's hair and said, "I'll sell all your papes for you, and you sell all mine on our shifts. Alright?"

Les nodded. Then he went over to me and said, "If you're feeling better tomorrow, you can meet some of the others when you go and sell papes."

I grinned. THIS KID WAS THE CUTEST THING I'D EVER SEEN! Suddenly, I remembered…Mush… I motioned to him and said, "I just wanted to thank you again, for everythin'."

Mush took of his hat and bowed. "Anythin' for a beautiful woman like yourself," he said, and then he winked. "So long, gorgeous," he waved as he rushed out to catch up with the other Newsies.

Les looked after Mush with death in his eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked him, concerned. I didn't think a little kid would be capable of a death look of that caliber.

Les turned to me and said, "Oh, nothing. I just don't want him to hurt you. He doesn't really ever stick with one girl for very long. Always searching for his 'Manhattan Goddess' as he calls her and so far, the closest he's ever come to finding her is in those girly pictures in magazines."

I felt my heart sink. Mush looking for a goddess? I had no hope, then. "So… you don't think he'll ever find her?"

Les nodded. "And you know why? He's looking in all the wrong places. Plus, he only likes a girl if she has makeup slathered all over her face, and Lord knows you don't need it." He smiled. "Why don't you rest for a while, and I'll tidy things up."

I just said yes lamely. I couldn't believe it. I had been so sure about Mush, so sure that he would be the perfect boy for me. I had fallen totally in love with him: his beautiful, soulful eyes; his hearty laugh that was annoying at first, but you grew to love; his smile, so full of life and laughter; the way he walked, like he would always be sure of where he was going. "Oh, Mush," I sighed quietly. "What are you doin' to me?"

Les came back over to me with a confused look on his face. "Something wrong, Teresa? I thought I heard you say something."

I smiled sadly. "Nothin's wrong, sweetie. You done cleanin' up?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, why don't you sit down next to me and I'll read you a story." It just so happened that when I was plowed over by that carriage, I had been carrying a small copy of Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson that had belonged to me father.

Les's eyes lit up when he saw the book. "Treasure Island? My father used to read me that book all the time. But, now that he has his arm all broke, he can't do much."

I motioned for Les to sit next to me in the bunk. "Sit right here. Now," I cleared my throat. "Chapter One." I began to read slowly and carefully, mainly so Les could understand; there are some pretty big words in that book. As I read, Les sat listening, spellbound at the tales of Jim Hawkins and Captain Silver. In fact, he had seemed oblivious to all other life in the room when all the Newsies came back for lunch.

"Oh no! Don't stop, Teresa. Please?" Les pleaded.

I shook me head. "Sorry, Les, but you've gotta go sell your papes. Don't worry about me," I added as he looked worriedly over at Mush. "Mush will take good care of me, and besides, it's not like he'll try to do somethin'. Like you said, he only likes girls slathered in makeup, right?"

Les seemed to relax a bit more, and left to prepare to go out. Mush then sauntered over to me bunk. "Hey, there, Teresa. How're you feelin'?" he asked with a sincerity I had never heard anyone use when they talked to me before.

"Fine," I murmured. So much for him not trying anything. "Did you sell any papes?"

Mush grinned. "Yeah. Sold almost all of 'em. Would've sold 'em all if those rotten Delancey brothers hadn't stolen me last copy and ran off to Brooklyn with it." He shrugged. "Still, whatcha gonna do?"

He didn't sound so fine with having his merchandise stolen; so much that I couldn't help but reach across me bed, hold his hand and say, "Sorry, Mush." His hands were rough, but gentle at the same time. They were freezing, though.

"Mush, your hands are like ice blocks!" I yelled in surprise.

Mush's beautiful eyes traveled down to our hands. "I guess they are." He gave a soft chuckle and said, "You'se warmin' them up real good, though."

I blushed bright red. All of a sudden, I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind Mush and me, breaking the magic spell we were under.

We turned and saw a boy of about 15, who had dark brown eyes, and a bit of a swagger about him. He had a black traditional Newsie hat on, and a few crumpled dollar bills in his fist. "Pardon me for breakin' up you two young lovebirds," he said in an incredibly thick New York accent, "but I believe I owe you some money, Mush."

Mush rolled his eyes, and held out his hand and said, "Fork it over, Race." Mush then turned to me and said, "Wordy, meet Racetrack Higgins. Race, meet Teresa Antoliginio. Race wasn't here last night because he was betting on horses. Again."

Race smiled and said, "It's among me favorite hobbies." He pushed the money into Mush's hand (somewhat begrudgingly) and then ran out to join the others.

Mush grinned. "Alone at last," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

I blushed again. "I guess," I murmured nervously.

Mush laughed, then noticed the copy of Treasure Island on me bed. "You can read that book?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I sorta taught meself how, and after that I couldn't get enough of books."

Mush smiled. "You know, youse gonna need a Newsies nickname if you wanna sell with us."

"Yeah. I got the feelin' "Mush" wasn't your real name." I thought long and hard, then snapped me fingers. "Wordy. That's me nickname: Wordy Antoliginio."

Mush looked at me with great admiration. "That's a good nickname. I never liked mine. Who'd talk to a guy called 'Mush'?"

I looked intently into his eyes. "I would. I think Mush is a great name for a guy."

Mush blushed and looked down at his feet. "I never learned how to read. Me mother died when I was only two, and me father… well, let's just say he wasn't the best role model."

I picked up the book and studied it for a while. "This belonged to me father, you know." I held the book out to Mush. "I don't think he'd mind if I used it to teach you how to read."

Mush glanced up at me like a little kid who just got what he always wanted for Christmas. "You mean it? Aren't you a bit tired of this book, after readin' it to Les?"

I paused. I had been so caught up with Mush that I had almost forgotten about Les. Les wouldn't mind if I helped Mush read. After all, I could teach Les how to read when he was older, and Les loved books almost as much as I did. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this book."

Mush grinned wide and moved up next to me on the bed. I opened the book to Chapter One and pointed to the word 'chapter'. "Them two letters there are 'c' and 'h'. Together, they make the sound 'ch'. Like a choo choo train, almost."

Mush nodded and began to read, very slowly. "Ch… chap… chapter." Mush started laughing hysterically. "HOW ABOUT THAT! I READ ME FIRST WORD! HAHAHAHA!"

I smiled. "You're gettin' good there, Meyers." For the next couple of hours, I taught Mush how to read. He was a pretty fast learner, but he insisted it was because I was such a good teacher. I insisted he needed to have his head examined. Although Mush couldn't read too well, he could read with great expression, and even tried (unsuccessfully) to do a British accent in some parts. "Hey, Wordy? I don't think we should tell Les I learned how to read out of this book."

"Why not?"

"Because he might feel a bit jealous if he found out I learned to read from the book you read to him. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I gotta tell you, he ain't just seein' you as his big sister."

I didn't know what to say. I knew Les was a sweetie pie to me, but I never figured he had feelings of the romantic kind for me. "Poor kid. How should I let him down easily?" I asked Mush. I may have not wanted Les to be in love with me, but let's face it: the kid saved me life.

Mush thought for a while and said, "Just tell him exactly how you feel. That you could never purposely hurt him, and he's the only thing close to a brother, or family, that you've ever had."

I gave a whistle. "And I thought I had a way with words."

Mush smiled and patted me hand. "You know, I can really see why Les would be in love with you."

HUH? "Huh? Wh- How come?"

Mush rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? You have that beautiful black hair that looks like the night sky and that always seems to go the right way. Your eyes are… they're like the sky on a spring day, all clear and blue like that. You have an amazin' smile, the kind where it lights up the entire room. You have really nice skin-"

"OK, stop," I cut him off. I couldn't believe it. Mush was saying that I was pretty! At least, I think he was. "Are you sayin' I'se pretty?"

"No," Mush said. He cupped me chin in his hands and drew his face to mine. "I'se sayin' you'se beautiful."

I was speechless. "Mush, I… ain't I not your type?" Instantly I could have kicked meself. WHY DID I ASK HIM THAT? WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WAS I?

Mush was confused. "Of course you'se me type. I love girls when they'se all natural and don't need any makeup. All the other girls I dated, they didn't have that special something that you do. It's like you have something glowin' from inside you."

"And you feel all this after only knowin' me a day?"

Mush's face then turned bright red, and he twiddled his thumbs. "I, um… I sort of knew you already. Not really, I mean, I never talked to you, but… I used to watch you when you wrote in Central Park."

Central Park. Of course. I used to go there and write all the time, whenever me uncle and aunt would let me. I knew a lot of Newsies hung out on that corner, but I never expected one of them to be Mush. "You would watch me write?" I asked, a bit happy that Mush liked me.

"Yeah," Mush said, a bit embarrassed. "I never got the courage to go up to you. Then Les found you, and… well…"

I lightly brushed Mush's cheek. "You little sweet talker, you," I grinned.

Mush laughed softly, and then wrapped a hand in me hair. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked gently.

Would it be alright, he asks me? "It would be heaven," I answered truthfully.

Mush then cradled me in his arms like a baby, and lightly pressed his lips on mine. Seeing as I didn't pull away, he kissed a bit harder. I wrapped me arms around his waist, and he placed his hands on me face just as we heard the door burst open.

"WALKIN' TALKIN' JESUS!" I heard Race yell. "Well… this is new."

Mush groaned and rolled over onto his back. "Why are you here, Race?"

"I just forgot to tell you that all of us are havin' dinner at Tibby's: Blink found a great new spot, and everyone came into the big money." Race turned to me and winked. "Unless you'd rather stay here with Teresa."

I felt my face go hot, and I said, "It's Wordy now. That don't even matter, don't you have somewhere to be, Race?"

Race shrugged. "Seein' as it's the end of the day, nope."

It was then that I noticed that the rest of the Newsies were standing in the doorway. In the very front of them was Les with tears streaming down his cheeks. Oh, God, he had seen the entire thing. I sat up in bed with great difficulty. "Les, sweetie, I-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Les yelled. "I thought you loved me."

"I do, sweetie. Just… well… just not in the way you love me."

Les then looked at Mush with utter disgust. "And you, you little… oh, it doesn't matter. I'll never talk to either of you again!" And with that, Les shoved his way through the rest of the Newsies and ran out the door.

"LES!" I yelled after him. I swiped angrily at the tears falling from my eyes and turned to Mush. "Pick me up please."

"Huh? Why?"

"Whaddya mean, 'why?' I have to go find him, that's why."

Race piped up and said, "With all due respect, Wordy, you can't really move, seein' as you was run over by a carriage last night."

I glared at Race. "If it wasn't for me, poor Les wouldn't be in this mess. I've gotta make things right."

David came forward from the mass of Newsies over to me bed. "I'll look for him if you want. He always listens to me, and, no offense, but I doubt he'll want to talk to you."

I stared at David with tears building in me eyes again. "I'm so sorry, David. If I had known, I would've-"

"It's okay," he cut me off gently. "You just get your rest. I'll organize a search party, and try to talk some sense into him."

It took a lot of convincing, but David finally talked me out of going to look for Les. The search party was made up of David, Race, the boy with the cowboy hat that Les had called Jack, and a boy with an eye patch over one eye that was called Blink. I tugged on Race's sleeve before he left; I had developed an odd kinship with him. "When you find Les, tell him that, no matter what, he'll always be me closest friend."

Race promised and ran out to join the Newsies, and Mush and I were left alone again. Mush turned to me and started to apologize, but I cut him off.

"Save it," I said. "If I hadn't been stupid enough to think I could sleep on the city streets, Les wouldn't have found me."

Mush shook his head and kissed me on the cheek. "If you hadn't had that stupid idea, I wouldn't have met you, or learned to read. Now, get your rest. You've had a long night. I'll help the others look." He then kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "Good night, beautiful." He then rushed out the door to find the others.

I tried to go to sleep the entire night, but I couldn't. I was kept awake with all the thoughts swimming in me head. Mush loved me! I loved Mush! Les loved me! I loved Les, but not romantically! I broke Les's heart! Les was gone! I was a horrible person! As tears spilled from me eyes onto Mush's pillow, I didn't even try to stop them. "Les," I sobbed into the pillow. "Me poor, little Les."


	3. Chapter 3: Too Many Boys

**CHAPTER 3: TOO MANY BOYS**

"Wordy, wake up! Les is back!" I felt Mush's hands shake me awake. The minute I heard Les's name, I sat up straight in bed. "Ow…" I murmured, gingerly touching me stomach. It may have been two days, but me insides still killed.

Mush looked at me with concern. "Do you want me to help you walk over to his bunk?"

I grinned through the pain I was feeling. "I may have been run over by a carriage, but I didn't forget how to walk."

Mush smiled and helped me slowly get up. Actually, the pain wasn't as bad as I initially thought it was gonna be, and I could walk over to Les's bunk at a speed of about… oh, say… 1 mile an hour. I finally got to the foot of Les's bunk, and all the Newsies parted and stood back.

Les was lying on his side, fast asleep, but his teeth were chattering like crazy, and he was scrunched up in a little ball. The weather outside must have been freezing that night. Les's hands were blue, and he was shivering. "Oh, Les," I sighed. I took a shawl I had wrapped around me shoulders off and wrapped Les up in it. I then kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Sleep tight, sweetie."

Les then stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room for a minute at all the other Newsies. "Hey, everyone. Who brought me back here?"

"We all did," Jack said, gesturing to all the other Newsies. "Well, all of us except one who couldn't…"

A look of guilt spread across Les's face, and he started to cry. "Why did I run away? I was mad, sure, but it wasn't until I got lost that I realized if you really love someone, all you want is for them to be happy." He sniffed, then looked around the room for me. "Wordy? Wordy?" he called out.

"Right here, sweetie. I'm right here," I soothed, gently guiding Les to face me.

"WORDY!" Les yelled happily, as he threw his arms around me neck. "I missed you so much! I'll never run away again."

"Sweetie, you have to promise me somethin'," I said in a grave tone.

"Anything."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Am I clear?"

Les faked a New York accent, almost as thick as Race's. "Since when did you become me muddah?" Then, he grinned. "Crystal." He then turned to Mush and said, "Just so we're clear, if you hurt her-"

"I get the message," Mush laughed.

I hugged Les again as the rest of the Newsies stood and cheered. "Attaboy, Les!" I heard Jack say.

Just then, the happy celebration was interrupted by Kloppman yelling from downstairs, "CARRY THE BANNER, KIDS! TIME TO GO!"

I yelled back to Kloppman, "KLOPPMAN! I THINK I'M OK TO SELL PAPES!" As an afterthought, I added, "THIS IS WORDY, BY THE WAY!"

Kloppman yelled back, "ALRIGHT! RACE, MUSH, JACK, SHOW HER THE ROPES!" I quickly set about getting ready to sell papes. Mush explained that if you wanted to sell all your papes in one day, you had to make up interesting headlines to attract people to your story. "Knowin' the way you are with words, that part should be easy for you," he added, winking at me.

"Tell you what," Race said. "You can help me sell at me corner. It's mostly dead there, so that'll give you plenty of time to learn."

I agreed and limped as fast as I could out the door to join the other Newsies. The cold early December air nipped at me nose as I followed the gang to the circulation to get papes. I asked Mr. Weasel (oh, pardon me, "Wiesel") for 50 papes and set out with Race. As we walked, we talked and found out we had a lot in common: we both were kind of loud, we weren't anything to joke about when it came to cards, and we both always had interesting elaborations on headlines.

"DEADLY EXPLOSION IN HARLEM SET OFF BY TWO UNSTABLE JUVENILES! HUNDREDS GRAVELY INJURED!" I yelled to advertise the headline "Boys arrested for playing with firecrackers in Harlem."

Race laughed and looked at me with admiration. "I don't suppose you're as good at cards as you are with headlines."

I shrugged. "All I can say is that I ain't been beaten yet." I then noticed that the date on the pape said December 3rd, 1899. "Hey, it's exactly two more weeks until me birthday!" I said. I was extra happy with this birthday, since it was me 16th.

Race shook his head. "I believe it would be exactly two more weeks to my birthday. Mine's December 17th."

I looked at him like he was a total stupid head. "I know. That's when mine is too. Therefore, it is two weeks until me birthday."

Race looked a bit creeped out. "Alright, then. How old are you turnin'?"

"16."

"Oh, God, so am I."

"Well… uh… where were you born?"

"Manhattan, where else?"

"You never know, Race. You never know…"

We stared at each other in silence for a minute. Finally Race broke the silence. "Let's just review for a minute: we both are pretty loud and have a short temper; we both are good at cards, although your skills remain to be seen-"

"HEY!" I exclaimed.

Race smirked and went on. "We both were born in Manhattan, we were both born on the same day in the same month in the same year… we even look similar!"

The more I thought about it, the more I realized Race was right. We did look pretty similar. With our jet black hair and huge smiles we could almost be related… except for a couple small details.

"Yeah, but… me eyes are blue and yours are brown. Plus, we got different last names. Yours is Higgins and mine is Antoliginio," I said, a bit sad. If there were any of the Newsies I wanted to be somehow related to, it was Race. I mean, Les already had a brother, and I sure as heck couldn't be related to Mush, since that would be committing incest, so who did that leave? Race.

We continued to sell, laugh, and talk until Race came upon a clue even I forgot about: "You told me you ran away from your aunt and uncle, right? Was it on your mother's side or your father's?"

"Father's. Why?" And then it hit me: "Oh, God. Race, me mother's last name was-"

"Higgins!" we gasped at the same time. Me head was spinning. Did I have a brother? A real, honest-to-goodness, from-the-same-womb brother? Wait, if we were born on the same date… "WALKIN' TALKIN' JESUS, YOU MIGHT BE ME TWIN, RACE!"

"WAHOO!" Race yelled and threw his hat up in the air. When he caught it again, he turned his head away… but not before I saw the tears starting to flow from his eyes. "This is incredible!" he laughed, his voice trembling with tears a bit. "I… I got a family, Word… Teresa. You'se me family." With that he engulfed me in a tight hug. I hugged him back with all the ferocity I had, and said, "This is the best birthday present I could have asked for."

Just then, I heard a throat clearing behind us. I turned and saw Mush glaring at Race. "Just what do you think you're doin', Higgins?" he said in a low, dangerous voice.

I put my hand on Mush's arm to calm him down. "No, Mush, you misunderstand. Race and I are…" my voice caught with tears (I gotta tell you, I cried more in the past two days more than I had in the past two months) as I said, "we'se brother and sister."

Race grabbed me hand as he said, "Maybe even twins. We worked it all out when we were sellin' papes: me mother's name was Higgins: so was Wordy's. We'se both born on the same day in the same month in the same year, and we do look and behave like we'se brother and sister. And, come on, Mush. Do you honestly think I'd ever make moves on her? She's me sister!"

Mush was disbelieving at first, but, after hearing our reasoning behind the matter, was just as happy as Race and I. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled in glee. After another round of gut crushing hugs, Mush had to run back to sell his papes. Before he did, however, he pulled me aside and whispered, "Meet me at the docks after you're finished. There's something I want to ask you."

I was a tad suspicious, but I was too happy about being related to Race to even care. I waved goodbye to Mush, and turned back to Race. "Well, brother dear… you wouldn't object to me goin' to the docks after we finish sellin', would you?"

Race looked at me sternly. "Yes, I do. The docks are in Brooklyn, and Brooklyn's dangerous, especially with a leader like Spot Conlon."

I faced Race with confusion, and a bit of amusement, in me eyes. "C'mon, Race, I'll be fine. There is nothin' I can't handle if Mush is there with me. Besides, you may be me twin, but I'se older."

Race looked deeply offended, but I could tell by his laughing eyes that he was joking. "You are not! I was born at 11 at night."

"Ha! I was born at 10:58! I am older!"

"Shaddup!"

"Why don't you try it sometime?"

With that, Race punched me playfully in the shoulder, and said, "Don't ever feel like it! But seriously, Mush had better hope he takes care of you, because if he don't, after a talkin' to from Les, he's gonna have to go through me."

I rolled me eyes. "Oh, come on. Do I really need this amount of boys to look after me?

Race shrugged. "Eh, what can I say? You're me famiglia, and I gotta look out for you."

"Ah, the Italian family ethic." I mussed Race's hair and said, "Let's go back and meet the boys for lunch. Tibby's?"

"Where else?" Race threw his arm around me and we ran off to the restaurant. Once we got there, we were met with shocked, offended and worried looks from all the Newsies, except Mush, who was somewhere else for some reason.

"Race… you sure that's a wise decision? Movin' in on Wordy?" Blink asked worriedly.

"Wordy, how could you hurt Mush like this? You better be glad you'se a girl, because if you weren't I'd be kickin' you into the middle of next week!" Jack yelled.

"Everyone relax!" I yelled, trying to get everyone's attention. Of course, they couldn't hear me over all the reprimands, threats, shocked statements and worries that were being flung our way. "Guys, come on," I tried again.

"SHUT UP, YA BUMMERS! WORDY'S TALKING!" Race finally screamed. That sure got them to quiet down.

"Thank you. Now," I cleared me throat and began to explain. "All of youse gotta see… Race and I were doin' some talkin' and we discovered, along with our similar appearances and our skills at cards, we was both born on the same day, and our mother's name was Higgins."

Race grinned wide and said, "Therefore, Wordy and I are TWINS!"

Silence… then PANDEMONIUM! Immediately, Race and I were flooded with hugs and congratulations. Les held me close and said, "Now that you have a real brother, you'll still hang out with me, right?"

"Aw, sweetie, you know I could never stop hangin' out with you. You'll always be me special little man," I replied. I kissed him motherly on the top of the head.

Just then, the door to Tibby's burst open. In walked a boy my age. He had dirty blondish hair and bright blue eyes, so blue it almost hurt to look at them. He had a smoldering presence about him that made me really uneasy. Apparently, I wasn't the only one, because Les ran and hid behind David the minute he saw this boy's face. "Who's that?" I asked Race.

Race cracked his knuckles and said, "That's Spot Conlon: king of Brooklyn and a real lowlife. Now you know why I don't want you to go to the docks."

I wanted to come up with some smart comeback, but something in Race's voice convinced me not to.

"Greetings, Manhattan milksops," Spot said in his Brooklyn accent. "Whatcha doin' here?"

I instantly disliked this kid. "We was enjoying a pleasant meal, until you came over and ruined it," I said. Told you I had a temper.

A chorus of "ooooooohs" arose from the Newsies, and Race buried his head in his hands. "She's in for it now," he murmured.

"I heard that," I replied, annoyed.

Spot turned to me with… wait… was he checking me out? "OH MY GOD! NO, NO, _**NO**_!" I shrieked inside me head.

Spot swaggered over to me, and laid a hand on me face. I quickly swatted it away. "Ooh, this one's feisty," Spot said to Jack. "You milksops always get the pick of the litter girl wise. You got a name, girl?"

"Wordy. You happy?"

"No way, sweet face."

"Good. Now get away from me now, or else."

Race turned to me with a look that said, "STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE CAN DO!" Out loud, he said, "Spot, why don't you just lay off of me sister, okay?"

"Ah, a sister for Racetrack. Well, I can tell now who got the looks in the family: she's gorgeous, and Race, every time you look in a mirror, it shatters."

Something inside of me then snapped. "I'm serious, if you don't leave us alone, right now-"

"I'm gonna come after you," Mush, who had arrived by then at the restaurant, said in a dangerous tone, seething with anger. I turned and thanked him with me eyes.

Spot turned and faced Mush. At the sight of Mush's hands clenched in fists, and seeing the anger flaming in Mush's face, he backed away from me some. "Hey, Mush. I was just, uh, welcomin' this lovely new addition to the clan," he said uneasily.

Mush stomped up to him and smacked his hand off my shoulder, where I had been squirming to try and escape his grip. "Stay away from her. She don't want nothing to do with you, and you better hope you never come after her again."

Spot finally turned away, but not before looking me dead in the eyes and saying, "Fine, but this is the first rule of bein' a Newsie in New York, baby: whatever Spot Conlon wants, he gets." With that, he stalked off, cursing under his breath.

"I-is he g-g-gone?" Les stammered from behind David.

I was pretty shaken meself, but I went over to comfort Les. "Yes, sweetie, it's ok. That dirty ape is gone."

David went over to calm Mush down. "It's ok. Nothing happened, Mush. You should've seen Wordy, though. She is really tough. When he put his hand on her cheek and she-"

"HE TOUCHED HER?" Mush yelled, enraged once more.

I rolled me eyes. "Mush, I'se fine. Jeez, calm down. I can take care of meself."

Mush shook his head. "I ain't sayin' you can't take care of yourself. But on city streets like these, you're gonna need some protection, especially from a jerk like Spot."

Even though I was a bit annoyed at how all these boys kept thinking they had to take care of me, I couldn't help but smile. "You'se a sweet boy, Mush." With that, I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and went over to sit by Race and the others. "Race come on, pleeeeaaase can I go to the docks?" I pleaded one last time once I had scooted in next to Race.

Race rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, alright. But only because Mush is goin' with you. If there's any one Newsie in all of New York that's tougher than Spot Conlon, it's Mush."

** LATER THAT EVENING**

I was strolling along the docks looking for Mush. When he told me to meet him at the docks, he wasn't really too specific as to which dock he wanted to meet me at. "Mush?" I called out into the sunset.

"Over here, Wordy," I heard a voice say. I could make out Mush's black shadow on one of the docks and ran over to sit next to him. The sunset made the glow that was usually in his eyes glow even brighter, and his tan skin was complimented by the last rays of sun over the horizon. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I said back. Mush put his arm around me and I rested me head on his shoulder. "So, what did you wanna ask me?"

Mush took his arm away from me and reached into his pocket. He withdrew a small box and held it in his hand. "Wordy, I'se been doin' lotsa thinkin', and I realized somethin': you'se sincerely the kindest, smartest, most beautiful girl… no, woman… girl… woman… gir-"

I cut him off and said, "Do you really think I care whether or not I'm a girl or woman?"

Mush shook his head and said, "Right, sorry. You'se the best girl in the whole entire world, Wordy. So…" he held out the box to me and opened it.

I gasped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a gold locket with a sapphire set in the middle of it. I opened it and a note fell out. I picked it up and read it; in the sloppiest handwriting I had ever seen, it said, "To Wordy with love, from Mush." "Oh, God, Mush, I…"

"Will you be me girl, Wordy?" Mush asked, looking nervous that I hadn't liked the gift, or that I would say no. As if I could.

"Mush, of course I'll be your girl! I couldn't think of anythin' better," I laughed.

Mush's face lit up as he fastened the locket around me neck. "Now you'se got me heart, Wordy. You'se me girl."

"And you'se me guy," I said, smiling softly. Mush grinned that grin I loved so much and kissed me. I kissed him back, wanting to remember this moment always: what dress I was wearing, the color of the sky, the way Mush smelled (like cigar smoke and peppermint), every single detail. Alas, all good things must come to an end.

"This is Brooklyn territory," I heard Spot say behind us. We turned to face him, and he looked PISSED.

"We was just leavin', don't worry, Spot," I said shortly as I helped Mush get up on his feet.

"You can stay, Wordy. It's him I wanna leave," Spot responded slyly, gesturing to Mush.

I grabbed Mush's hand and gave Spot an evil eye. "Wherever I am, Mush is. I stay, he stays. He goes, I go." I absentmindedly reached up and twisted the locket around in me hand.

Spot noticed and turned to Mush with death in his eyes. "I'se gonna get you for this, Meyers." He brought up his cane and held it inches from Mush's face. "You'se gonna pay for takin' this little broad away."

Mush just stared back down at Spot with a hard, unflinching gaze. "How could I take what ain't yours, Conlon?" With that, Mush grabbed the cane and spun it around to Spot's back. "If I ever catch you talkin' about me girl like that again, this cane's goin' straight where the sun don't shine. Got that?"

Spot just gulped and nodded. Mush then let him go, and Spot ran off into the darkness.

I shook me head disbelievingly. "I can't believe you did that, Mush. He can't be that desperate for a girl: he's the king of Brooklyn, shouldn't he have hundreds of girls throwin' themselves at him?"

Mush looked at me with those eyes, that look that made me never able to stay mad at him, and said, "You'se right, Wordy. I'se sorry. I just… you'se the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want nobody to take you away."

I felt me eyes fill with tears, and I went up and wrapped Mush in a hug. "I'se never gonna leave you, Mush. I'se your girl. Why would I ever leave?" I looked up at him and noticed he was crying. I held him closer, reached up and brushed his tears away, saying, "No, Mush, no. Shhh, it's alright. Wanna go back to the lodging house?"

Mush sniffed and nodded. We headed home, and by the time we got back, a few of the Newsies had actually gone to sleep. Race, Jack, David and Blink were playing poker in the corner, while Skittery was teaching two younger Newsies about burlesque shows. Why? I never figured out. I slowly got into a spare bed, and Mush hopped down off of his bunk and came over to mine. He kissed me on the forehead again and whispered, "Good night, beautiful," as he went back to his bunk.

"Goodnight," I whispered after him. I gently took me locket off and placed it in a little purse underneath me bed, and fell asleep with sweet dreams waiting underneath me pillow.


	4. Chapter 4: Mush Meyers, Heartbreaker

**CHAPTER 4: MUSH MEYERS, HEARTBREAKER**

"GET UP, WORDY! What, what are ya doin'? Dreamin' about sellin' papes?" I heard Kloppman trying to wake me up, but I was determined to ignore him at all costs. That was a bit impossible once he started tickling me.

"AHH! Get away! STOP!" I shrieked. I begrudgingly got to me feet and reached under me bed to get the necklace. Once I fastened it around me neck, I felt a hand tugging on me skirt. I turned and saw Les looking up at me with big eyes.

"That's a pretty necklace, Wordy. Where'd you get it?"

I fingered the locket and blushed. "Mush gave it to me last night," I murmured quietly.

"DID YOU SAY MUSH GAVE YOU A NECKLACE LAST NIGHT!" I heard Blink yell from across the room. Apparently, I hadn't said it quietly enough.

The moment Blink had finished his sentence, all the Newsies sat straight up in bed and simultaneously yelled, "**WHAT**!" I buried me head in me hands and went, "This can't be happenin'."

Mush then came out of the bathroom (without his shirt on, hello six pack) and said, "Yeah, I gave Wordy a necklace last night." He then walked over to me, put his hand around me shoulder and kissed me on the side of the head. "She's me girl now."

Instantly, a boy with bleach blond hair and glasses leapt off his bed. "I WAS RIGHT! Come on, Bumlets, pay up," he said, walking over to a boy with jet black hair and really tan skin.

"Dutchy, you seriously bet on whether or not Mush would ask me sister to be his girl?" Race asked, shocked.

"Hey, it was an easy bet," Dutchy shrugged, winking at me and Mush.

I looked up at Mush and couldn't help but start laughing. He laughed too and squeezed me hand before walking away. I looked down at Les, who looked like he was getting very worried about something. I mussed his hair and said, "Les, remember what I said: you'se always gonna be me special man. Okay?"

Les smiled and nodded. "I know, Wordy. I'm not jealous anymore. It's just… I'm worried about Spot Conlon, that's all. He's all big and tough, so I won't be able to protect you."

"Then let this be a lesson, sweetie: never underestimate the toughness of a girl. We don't need men to stick up for us all the time, although sometimes it's nice. So, just know that I'll yell for you whenever I need you. Alright?"

Les laughed and said, "Wordy, when I grow up, I want to marry a girl just like you."

I hugged him and said, "I know, sweetie, I know."

Just then, I heard Kloppman clear his throat behind us. "Very sentimental, but if you don't get down there now, Les, you ain't gonna get married at all."

The two of us ran downstairs and out the door to the streets of Manhattan. When we got to the circulation desk, I stood in line behind Race and Blink. I could hear them talking about various things, and I didn't really pay attention… until a certain comment caught me ears: "Do you really think it's gonna work out between Mush and Wordy, Race?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it? She loves him, he loves her, they respect each other, they should be fine."

"That's what I keep tryin' to tell meself, but I keep thinkin' about that night we went to look for Les… and how Mush ran into that old girlfriend of his in the alleyway."

I heard Race sigh. "I saw the whole thing too, but believe me; I know how it went down: that girl cornered him, and he kissed her so she would leave him alone; Blink, he asked Wordy to be his girl the next night!"

Blink shrugged. "If it was just to leave him alone, why did he smile at the end? As for askin' Wordy to be his girl, well, maybe he did it out of guilt. You know how he gets whenever he's caught between gir-"

"Blink, enough already! He ain't caught between anythin'. He loves Wordy, and that's why he asked her to be his girl. God, I hope Wordy never finds out. I think it'd kill me even more than her, with her bein' me sister and all. I couldn't stand seein' her heart broken. I'se never ever gonna tell her; I hope she never finds out."

My world came crashing down around me. I was able to croak out, "Too late, Race." Race and Blink turned to me. "Oh, God, Wordy, I'se so sorry," Blink said.

I felt the tears spilling out of me eyes and just shook me head. "I gotta go," I sobbed, and I ran away from the circulation desk.

Behind me, I heard cries of, "Where're you goin', Wordy?" and "What's goin' on with her?", and even, "Wordy, come back!" but I didn't care; I was running, running full speed ahead towards the house. As much as it hurt physically, I felt like my heart had been ripped out and trampled on. "Stupid girl," I scolded meself. "You should've known Mush was too good to be true." It was then I got to Central Park… where I had always written… where Mush said he saw me for the first time… I slumped down against a tree and cried. I must've sat there for a good 15 minutes before I heard a small voice above me: "Teresa, you'se okay?" I turned up and saw Race staring down at me, with a look of sympathy, anger and caring all mixed into his eyes at once.

"Race, why didn't you just tell me before? Before Mush asked me to be his girl, before I trusted him, before…" I couldn't even bring meself to finish the sentence.

Race knelt down beside me and took out a hankie. I took it and angrily wiped all my tears away. "You wasn't me sister yet, Teresa: it would've been weird comin' from a total stranger."

I sniffed and smiled a little bit. "You know what just kills me? It's that every time somethin' good happens to me… I swear, there's somethin' up there that goes, 'Oh no! Teresa's about to be happy! Stop it, quick!'" I sniffed and started to cry all over again. Race put his arm around me and I buried me head in his shoulder.

"I'se sorry, Teresa. I knows I should've told you. But, look on the bright side," he looked over where Les and a boy called Snipeshooter were playing with swords. "You'se got plenty of other options." He rubbed me shoulder soothingly and said, "You knows I'se always gonna be here with you, right? You'se me sister, and I promise you, I will never, ever let an idiot hurt you like that again."

I rubbed me eyes and sat up. I was actually starting to feel a bit better, now that Race was with me. Just then, I saw Mush come running over. Never mind about feeling better. I turned me head away from him to try and avoid him, but to no avail.

"Wordy? What's wrong?" he said uneasily, after Race gave him the evil eye.

"Just go away, Mush, I don't wanna talk to you," I spat out at him.

"C'mon, Wordy, you'se me girl. We tell each other everythin'," he said, kneeling next to me.

I inched away from him and said, "Everythin', huh? Every- well, about everythin' you mean everythin' that don't involve you kissin' other girls when you told me I was beautiful and said all the other girls didn't have that somethin' special I do?"

Mush's face fell and he said, "Wordy, you don't underst-"

"OH, I UNDERSTAND!" I shrieked. I calmed meself down and said, quieter this time, "I understand perfectly. You are a selfish, ignorant…"

"Selfish ignorant what?" Mush said, his voice starting to crack.

"It don't matter. Do we mean nothin'? ARE WE NOTHIN'?" I reached up and tore the necklace off me neck and threw it on the ground in front of Mush. "Get a refund for this, because I sure as heck ain't wearin' it." With that I stomped off, steam coming out of me ears.

I heard Mush yelling after me: "Wordy, please let me try to explain! You'se the best thing that ever happened to me! Wordy…" And then he screamed, "I LOVE YOU!"

I stopped dead in me tracks. He LOVED me? I whirled around and saw him, arms reaching out to me pleadingly, tears actually escaping those eyes I had loved. "What did you say?" I said, walking up to him.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely. "I'se completely, utterly in love with you, and you know that I'd never do anythin' to hurt you purposely. Please, Wordy, just give me another chance, let me explain…" He reached down and took me hand. "Just one chance. If you decide it don't matter, and you wanna stay away from me, fine. Only just let me let you leave knowin' how it went down."

I was speechless. "What do you expect me to say, Mush?"

"I ain't expectin' you to say nothin'. Just give me a chance, and I'll tell you everythin' that went on that night."

I looked around. Should I take a chance and let him tell me? Or should I be the sensible girl I should be and tell him I never wanted to see him again? "If you'se gonna tell me, you might as well start now," I replied nonchalantly.

Mush bit his bottom lip, nodded and gestured over to a bench for me to sit at. Once we had both sat down, Mush cleared his throat and began to talk:

MUSH'S POV (_FLASHBACK)_

"LES!" I yelled into the darkness. "COME ON OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" I had to find Les, or else Wordy would be heartbroken. God, was she beautiful. "And a good kisser," I added, smiling to meself. With her sparkling blue eyes, her smooth Italian skin, her dark, thick hair… wow, I really loved her. She was the best girl I had ever met, and I didn't want to disappoint her. "LES, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled again.

"Mush? Mush Meyers," I heard a voice say behind me. An all too familiar, soft voice, one that I had been trying to avoid for the past eight months. I turned and saw me old girlfriend, Gertie, standing with one hand on her hip and the other in her hair.

"Hey, Gertie. How's Brooklyn been treatin' ya?" I asked, trying to make friendly conversation. But what does this woman do? She reaches up and runs her hand down me chest. "Gertie, what're you doin'? We ain't seein' each other anymore, and I've got someone else."

Gertie smiled a coy, flirty smile and said, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind you kissin' an old friend, would she? She's probably even further from that Manhattan Goddess you told me you dreamt of findin' than you've ever been. I wonder-"

I felt so mad, I wanted to shut her up right away. And I did… by kissing her. Well, I couldn't slap her or punch her or anything like that: she's a girl. So, I kissed her. It was really short, and me mouth was firmly closed. When I broke away, Gertie grinned and said, "You still want me, Mush: just say so."

I was so disbelieving that I smiled. "Now I really know why I broke up with you: you just go to any lengths to get what you want, and don't give a crap who gets hurt along the way." With that, I turned and walked away. I saw Blink and Race staring at me with open mouths. "How much did you hear?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothin', but we saw plenty," Race said, shocked. "You still like Gertie?"

"Ew, guys, you knows I broke up with her; she's disgustin', and besides, I'se with Wordy now."

"Then why'd you kiss Gertie?" Blink asked, for some reason extremely interested in me romantic life.

"To shut her up," I answered. "Plus, that kiss made me realize how much I want Wordy. Just Wordy and nobody else."

Race whistled. "Sounds like you'se really serious about her."

I smiled. "I'se even thinkin' about, you know, asking her to… to be me girl. No, I shouldn't, that'd be rushin' things."

Blink nodded. "I agree. You don't wanna just throw yourself into these types of things, because you never know how the girl's gonna react."

Race gave Blink a look and said, "I say, if he feels it's right, then it's right. If she says no, that don't necessarily mean she don't wanna be with you, it just means she don't wanna take things too seriously, you know?"

I smiled. "Thanks guys. I think I'll ask her tomorrow, when we're through with sellin'. Now, let's try and look for Les." With that, we all ran off yelling for Les.

WORDY'S POV (_PRESENT TIME_)

Mush finished his story and leaned back on the bench. I just kept turning the story over in me head, unsure of whether I should believe it. Oh, who was I kidding: I believed every word of it. I wanted to just cry and tell Mush I loved him too, and I'd be his girl forever if he'd never do something like that again. Still, I couldn't let him know that, so I just put on me best poker face and said, "Well… that's a story alright. Why didn't you tell me before?" I guess that was what got me mad more than anything: the fact that nobody told me.

Mush sighed. "I really don't know. I guess I just wanted everythin' between us to be perfect, and that would ruin our relationship." He gave a soft chuckle. "But, I guess it did anyway, huh? You must really hate me."

The truth was totally the opposite: I was in love with him, so in love that I could hardly stand it. And at that moment, I knew: there were always going to be times when Mush was pursued by other girls, and times when he would eventually cave in (who could blame him? Having that kind of female attention can be intoxicating for a guy), but it didn't matter. I was his girl, and he loved me. I knew I had to tell him the truth, right there, right then. "I love you," I whispered, so softly he couldn't hear me.

"What? What did you say?" he asked, leaning in closer to me.

I cleared me throat and said, clearer this time, "I love you, Mush. I love you."

Mush's face lit up and a big, sunny, idiotic grin spread across his face. "You do? Honestly?"

I grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't lie about somethin' like that. Just make sure you don't kiss any other girls again, or else I'll…" I paused for dramatic effect. "I'll run away and marry Les." I said in me best melodramatic voice.

Mush laughed and fastened the necklace around me neck again. "I should tell you, me real name's Colin."

"I know you already know me real name, but you can call me Teresa again if you want."

"Beautiful name. Then again, you'se beautiful, so it really all makes sense."

"Oh, shut up, Colin," I giggled.

Mush placed his rough hands on me face and said, "I love you, Teresa Antoliginio." With that, he kissed me with his soft lips, and I was kissing him back, and the world couldn't have been any more perfect. All of a sudden, I noticed it had gotten very quiet around us. I heard Bumlets yell, "BREAK ME STICK, WORDY AND MUSH ARE TOGETHER!" A great din of cheers rose up from the rest of the Newsies, and Jack, David, Race, Skittery, Bumlets, Les, everyone came up to congratulate us.

"Come on, everyone, we gotta finish sellin' the papes!" Dutchy yelled, and all the Newsies, including Mush and me, ran off in different directions to sell our wares. Mush and I bought our papes, and he walked me to me selling spot with Race. "I'll pick you up later, okay?" he said.

"Sure," I smiled. I kissed Mush on the cheek and ran off to join Race.

Race looked at me and brushed away a fake tear. "Me little sister's havin' her first real boyfriend."

I slugged him playfully in the arm and said, "Shut up, I'se the older one, anyway." With that, Race and I started yelling headlines.

Just then, a woman in about her 30's came up to Race and me. She had rich, chestnut colored hair and clear blue eyes. She didn't look like she was too well off in life, and judging from her revealing clothes, her job wasn't treating her too well either. "Buy a pape, miss?" Race asked pleasantly.

"Why, yes please," she responded with mock airs and graces. She was digging through her purse, not really noticing Race or me. "How much does it cost?" she asked.

"A penny a pape," I responded business-like.

The woman looked up at me and gasped. "Mary, mother of God," she whispered, shocked. She then turned to Race and put her hand over her mouth. "Sweet Lord above," she said, moving closer to us both.

"Uh… not to be rude, lady, but what're you doin'?" Race asked, slowly backing away.

The woman smiled. "You really haven't changed, Anthony."

Race's face turned white, and he fainted. Just keeled over and plopped on the ground.

I ran over to check on him. "What the heck did you do to me brother? How do you know his name's Anthony?"

The woman looked at me with filling eyes. "Teresa, don't you recognize me? It's your mother."

Oooooooh, a cliffhanger! I just wanted to thank my 2 subscribers: you are AMAZING! Soooooo, the next chappie will be up soon


	5. Chapter 5: Shouldn't Wishes Come True?

I have just realized I have failed to put a disclaimer on all my previous chapters. Well, 'ere goes.

DISCLAIMER: Wish I owned Newsies, but I only own Wordy.

**CHAPTER 5: AIN'T WISHES SUPPOSED TO COME TRUE?**

Me breath caught me throat. "M- Miss, you'se sure?" I mean, there were some crackpots in New York, and even though this lady did look a whole lot like me and Race, I couldn't take any chances.

The woman nodded and laughed. "I'se sure. You'se me baby girl. Named after me mother, Teresa." She turned to Race and said, "And I named me baby boy Anthony, me brother's name. I only had you for two years, but I knew it was you the moment I saw you. It was your eyes: they'se the same as me mother's."

At this point, Race had started to wake up. He looked at me and said, "Teresa, what happened? All I can remember is… this is gonna sound crazy… a woman who looked just like me mother was buyin' a pape from us, and she was sayin' me na-" he stopped when he saw the woman sitting there. "Oh, dear Lord, you ain't gone yet," he said, slowly sitting up.

The woman laughed again and said, "It's alright, Anthony. I really am your mother. You ran away five years ago, and you had me all convinced you had left the city. I was tryin' to make enough money to buy a train ticket to come find you, and you was right here under me nose in the city the whole time." She shook her head.

"Ma… I ran away because I wanted to be on me own, not because I didn't love you. I do love you. I just wanna be me own person," Race said, gently stroking her cheek.

Ma held Race's hand and said, "Should've known you'd become a Newsie. You was always so loud." She turned to me. "And you could talk by the time you was a year old, so I always knew you had a way with words."

I sighed. "Why did you give me away, Ma? That aunt and uncle you sent me to were horrible. They beat me all the time, and I missed you like crazy."

Ma looked at me and shook her head. "I didn't. Those two just showed up at me house one day and said they wanted to babysit you. I took Race to work with me, and when I got back, they was gone, and they took you with them."

I was dumbfounded. So me whole life, thinking me mother didn't want me, thinking I had done something wrong to deserve the life I had gotten… it was fake. Me mother did want me. "Ma, I missed you so much," I cried as I hugged her.

She hugged me back tighter and said, "I missed you too, baby." For the next couple hours or so, Race and I talked to our mother. We told her all about the Newsies, and how our new life was treating us. She told us all about her own life, and then she made an offer that it would be incredibly difficult to refuse: "If you want, you and Anthony can both come stay with me. I ain't got too much room, but I can manage."

Race edged away from Ma when she said that. "I'se sorry, Ma, but I gotta whole new life here: I gotta responsibility to me other family, the Newsies."

Ma nodded. "I understand, Anthony… or should I call you your Newsie nickname."

Race vehemently nodded. "Please. It's Racetrack, but everyone just calls me Race."

Ma smiled. "A gambler, huh? Alright, Race, just promise to not be such a stranger. Come visit sometime."

"I don't have to promise. Wor- uh, Teresa will make me, I'm sure."

"Very funny, Anthony," I said. I was still thinking about Ma's proposition. I looked over her shoulder and saw Mush, laughing and joking with Blink and Skittery. I saw Les wearing Jack's cowboy hat, and David laughing hysterically at it. I saw Bumlets reenacting a sword fight with Crutchy, each using his respective wooden accessory. Those boys were the first and only family I had ever known, and I wasn't willing to give them up. I turned back to me mother. "I… I think I might agree with Race. I'se been wantin' to find you me entire life. It's been me greatest and only wish. But… I never thought I'd ever have a family of me own, so… could I just visit you too?"

Ma grinned. "Are those boys the reason you don't want to stay?" She waggled her eyebrows. "Or, is it just one in particular?"

I looked down to hide me embarrassment. Race grinned evilly and said, "Ma, I ain't gonna lie… she's smitten. That necklace she's wearin'? It's from him. She's his girl."

I turned to Race and said, "At the end of the day, remind me to kill you." I then turned back to me mother and said "Yes, Ma, I admit it, I'se in love. I just couldn't bear the thought of not havin' him in me life, you know?"

Ma nodded. "I know, baby. I know. You and Race can come and visit me any time. Here's me address," and she handed Race and me a slip of paper. She looked like she was about to say something more, when she looked at her little pocket watch. "I'll see you around!" she called as she walked off. And, just like that, she was gone again.

Race and I were silent for a moment, then he said, "We'll see her again. I know we will."

I smiled and took his hand. "You was right: I'se gonna make you visit her. Every single week until you'se 90 years old."

Race groaned. "The thought of it kills me."

We went on selling into the evening. It was 6:00 at night by the time we finally stopped. "I'se cold. Wanna go to Irving Hall? We always have a little gathering there on Saturday nights," Race said.

I agreed. Irving Hall was the best entertainment in all of Manhattan, and the owner, Medda Larkson, was very close to all the Newsies, so her shows were extra special when we were there.

Race and I stepped into the hall covered with snow. We were laughing and dusting each other off, when I heard Spot's voice behind me: "Wordy, me little snow angel. You'se lookin' beautiful tonight."

I turned to face him. "Put a sock in it, Conlon. Besides, I only need to hear that from one person," I turned and waved to Mush.

Spot sighed. "You could do so much better, Wordy. I'se the king of Brooklyn."

"It's just a title," I said, dismissively.

"You'se still with him after he kissed that broad, Gertie?"

I wheeled around. "How do you know about that?" I asked, seething.

"Yeah, guess what: I paid her to put the moves on Meyers in hopes you'd see him for the rat he is. Unfortunately, he loved you too much to even plant a real smooch on her, so I'll have to do the dirty work meself." He grabbed me arm and held so tight I thought it would snap in two. I cried out in pain in spite of meself.

Instantly, I heard the sounds of 20 something feet pounding the floor and receding as they approached Spot and me. "Let me go, you dirty scum!" I yelled, struggling to break free.

"LEAVE WORDY ALONE!" I heard Les yell, and he hurled himself at Spot.

Spot grabbed Les and held him by the collar of his shirt. "I'se gonna soak you so hard, you won't know what hit you," he said menacingly.

"NOT LES, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. I tried to wrench him out of Spot's grasp, but to no avail.

Finally, Mush stepped forward. "Spot, I'se asked you time and time before to leave me girl alone. You just keep on ignorin' me, and I ain't givin' you anymore chances. Let's end this right here, right now." He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, preparing for a fight.

"Oooh, a challenge, eh?" Spot grinned. He threw Les to the ground, and Les ran over to me. He hugged me legs and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Wordy," he cried into me kneecaps.

"Oh, sweetie, no, don't cry," I soothed, picking him up and hugging him. "Everythin's gonna be fine, you'll see. Mush'll pound the snot out of Spot, you just see if he don't."

I then turned me attention back to Spot and Mush. Spot was preparing to throw the first punch, when Race stepped in. "I'se fightin' too."

"Race don't you dare," I warned.

"No scum ball is gonna mess with me sister and get away with it," Race responded, facing Spot with hands clenched in fists.

"We'se gonna fight with ya, Race," Crutchy said, threatening Spot with his crutch. The other Newsies soon followed suit. Even Les stepped up and waved his wooden sword at Spot.

"We're going to fight you, Spot, because we're Wordy's family, and families stick together. One for all and all for one, no matter what," David said. He was the only other person I knew who had as much of a way with words as I did. Seriously, he was like a walking mouth.

"You really think I'se worried about you'se? It's just Mush I want, and I'se gonna fight him and only him."

Mush shrugged. "Sounds okay to me."

I threw me hands up in the air. "Seriously? You'se really gonna fight over me?"

Mush walked over to me and put his hands on me face. "I'se sorry, Wordy, but I guess a good soakin' is the only way I can get Spot to listen to me. I won't do it again, I swear."

I raised me eyebrows.

Mush sighed. "I'll only do it when absolutely necessary. How about that?"

I smiled and kissed him on his nose. "Just be careful, Mush. If you'se all bloody and hurtin' after the fight, I won't talk to you for a week."

Mush nodded. "That would be a bummer." He laughed and ran off to fight Spot.

I shuddered and turned me head away. "Oy, I can't watch."

Les held me hand. "Do you wanna go outside and get some fresh air?"

I nodded fervently. "Get your coat on, you'll catch your death out there," I said, putting me own coat on.

We stepped out into the dark, cold night. The sky, though black, was clear and flecked with glimmering stars. I hoisted Les up onto me shoulders and held his dangling feet with me hands. "Look at those stars, Les. See how beautiful they are?"

Les nodded. "Sometimes… sometimes I wish on stars. You know what they say, when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." He looked down, disappointed. "None of mine ever came true, though."

"Well, when you wished on a star, was it a fallin' one?"

Les looked at me curiously. "What do you mean, 'a falling one'?"

"You know, a shootin' one. The one where it looks like a firework shootin' across the sky."

"I've heard of them but I've never seen one before."

I grinned. "That's why your wishes haven't been comin' true, sweetie. You gotta wish on the fallin' ones; they'se the ones with magic in them."

As if on cue, a shooting star flew across the sky. I pointed and yelled, "There's one sweetie! Quick, make a wish!"

Les looked after it in awe. Then, he closed his eyes and looked like he was wishing for something, long and hard. And, even though it was Les's star, I wished on it too. I wished that Les's wish would come true. I wished that Race would find a hot tip, just once. I wished that Spot would just leave me alone. I wished that I would see me mother again. I wished that Mush and I would never come apart. I wished for anything and everything.

After a while, I set Les down. "Did you wish for somethin', sweetie?"

Les looked down at the ground and began tracing patterns in the snow with his feet. "Yeah… I sort of wished… no, if you tell it, it won't come true."

I laughed. "That's for birthday wishes, silly. But, shootin' star wishes? It won't matter if you tell it, just as long as you don't go braggin' about it after it comes true. Now, come on, what is it?"

Les turned bright red and said, "I wished… that you would kiss me. Really kiss me, on the lips. Not the way you kiss Mush, because I know you don't like me that way. But just so I could live my life knowing that I had a kiss from you, would you please?"

"Oh, sweetie, of course I will," I started to laugh and cry at the same time. I knelt down, cupped Les's face in me hands and gently kissed him. I pulled away and said, "There you go, sweetie. Was that your first one?"

Les was so ecstatic, he couldn't even speak. His mouth split into a mile long grin and said, "Yeah. I like it a lot." He then glanced at me with big eyes. "Would you be mad, um, if I kissed other girls?"

I shook me head, still laughing. "No, sweetie, I won't mind." With that, I wrapped him in a tight hug and whispered, "But just always remember who they're gonna hear from if they ever hurt you. Aside from all the other guys, of course."

Les broke away. "You really think the others would do that? They always tease me for being the youngest, and they never listen to me if I ever meet a girl I like."

"Sweetie, of course they will. Even if they tease you, the others still love you. You heard what David was sayin' back there: they'se your family, and they'se always gonna stick with you." Then, I remembered: Mush… Spot… me… fighting. "Les, come on, let's go back in," I said, nearly yanking Les's arm out of its socket as I sped back into the hall.

I saw the guys gathered in a huge clump in a corner of the hall, where nobody would even bother to look. Les yawned and rested his head on the table as I ran up, pulled Race out of the group and plopped him next to Les and me. "Race, you'se gotta tell me, cause I ain't brave enough to go over there meself: how's Mush?"

Race shook his head. "It's hard to say. The fight's been pretty even so far, but now… it looks like Spot's gainin' on him a bit. He's doin' fine though."

None of Race's commentary comforted me, though. "I never should've let him fight," I said dejectedly, and I plopped me head down on the table.

"Aw, sis, it'll be okay. Mush has been in plenty of fights like this before, and he always comes out without injury. He's gonna be just fine," Race assured me.

Just then, I heard a "SMACK!" from the throng of people, and I heard someone yell, "DAMMIT!" After that I heard worried whispers of, "Holy God," "Is he gonna be ok?" "Thank God, he's breathin'," "Somebody get Medda!", "Look at that blood." I turned to Race, whose face was as pale as a ghost.

Without even bothering to ask, I ran through the Newsies. "LET ME THROUGH!" I yelled, terrified that Mush was hurt.

I got to the middle of the circle, where Blink and David were leaning over a crumpled body. "Blink?" I whispered.

Blink stood up and led me over. Did I say hurt? That was an understatement. Mush had blood spewing out of his nose, and he had a huge bump forming on the back of his head. His eyelids were fluttering and his breathing was becoming shallow. "Dammit," I whispered. I lay down next to Mush and brought his head to me lap. I turned to David, looking for an explanation.

David shook his head. "Spot was being backed up against a wall, but he turned Mush around and threw him against it. He didn't notice the piece of wood sticking out of it. Or the sandbag falling down from overhead with the nail sticking out of it."

I shuddered. Mush opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Wordy? Is that you?"

I cradled him and said, "Yes, Mush, it's me. It's Wordy. Don't worry, I'se gonna take care of you. Everythin's gonna be fine."

Mush stroked his fingers along me face, tracing along me jawline, me nose, me cheekbones, and finally stopping at me lips. "I love you," he whispered. He brought his fingers down, touched his lips with them, and pressed them against me forehead. "Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered/laughed. With that, he closed his eyes and buried his face in me stomach.

Just then, Medda came running over with a couple of stagehands. "Alright, miss, give us this young man," a fat one said, yanking Mush out of me grasp.

Spot then came wheeling around the corner with tears streaming down his face. "Mush, I'se so sorry. You know I never meant to do that. You can have Wordy. It's fine with me. Just please don't die, okay?"

Mush opened one eye and laughed. "It's okay, Spot. We'se okay." And then, he disappeared out the back door on a gurney, leaving me and all the other Newsies in silence.

Race walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You get some rest, sis. I'll take you back to the house."

I just nodded, totally numb. "Race…" I whispered as I turned. He looked at me with a look of such sheer concern that I just burst into tears and buried me head in his shoulder. "I should've been there Race! Why didn't I stay?" I sobbed. "I'se a horrible person. I'se-"

"Shut up, you'se bein' ridiculous," Race scolded, holding me tight. It, of course, didn't help that he was crying right along with me, along with every other Newsie in the whole stinking restaurant. At one point, I even thought I heard a sob escape from Jack's throat, but he hurriedly blamed it on Snitch.

After the sobbing had ceased, Jack, always the leader, stood and faced the Newsies. "Well, fellas, we'se all gotta be strong for each other. One of our own was taken down by… well… one of our own, but we'se all gotta go on leadin' our lives. Cause Mush would've wanted it that way," he said, his voice cracking on the last sentence.

"Have hope, Jack," Snitch said, walking up and placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. For some reason me eyes flicked to David… was that jealousy I saw in his eyes? I quickly dismissed the notion and turned back to Snitch.

"You'se right, Snitch," I said, stepping up next to Jack and him. "Mush is still alive, so we can't act like he's dead, can we? It'll just make us even more depressed."

All the Newsies nodded in agreement, and Specs spoke up. "It's gettin' late. We should get the younger ones back to the lodgin' house, and then maybe a few of us could go to the hospital and check on Mush."

Everyone agreed, and the entire gang of Manhattan Newsies made their way back home. I carried Les (who was already asleep, and had missed the entire Mush episode) in me arms, and walked and talked with David. "You know, David, I was wonderin' somethin'. And you can smack me upside the head and say it's none of me business, because it ain't, but… when Snitch put his hand on Jack, you looked sorta… jealous."

David nodded and looked down. "It's okay for asking. I was actually kind of hoping you would ask, since I've never been able to talk to anybody about it before."

I took one hand out from underneath Les and used it to rub David's shoulder. "You can always talk to me, David."

David nodded and said, "Well, Wordy, you're the first of the gang to find out: I'm in love with Jack. I have been ever since he helped me and Les become Newsies."

I said, "Oh, Dave, I'se sorry. That's gotta be so rough."

David shrugged. "I guess it hurt at first, but I've gotten used to it. It's funny, right after the strike, he broke up with Sarah, my sister, because he said he developed feelings for someone else. He said it was a Newsie, so I clung to the hope that it was me, but…" his sentence trailed off.

I lightly tapped David's cheek. "I wouldn't worry too much if I was you, David. You never know, maybe Cowboy (Jack's nickname) really was talkin' about you, and it's just takin' him a long time to admit his feelin's."

David smiled. "That's what I like about you, Wordy: you always know just what to say to make someone feel better."

We had gotten back to the lodging house by now, and I tucked Les into bed. Just as I was pulling the covers up, however, he woke up. "Wordy? What are we doing back here so early?" he yawned.

"So early, very funny," I laughed. "We, uh… well…" I couldn't bring meself to tell him about Mush. He seemed to figure it out anyway, though.

"Something happened to Mush, didn't it?"

I nodded. "Some of the others and I are goin' to see him in the hospital, and I've decided to stay overnight there. I just couldn't miss tuckin' me special little man into bed, could I?"

Les smiled and yawned. "When you see him, tell him I said hi, okay?" he said drowsily before drifting off once again.

I kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Sweet dreams, sweetie."

Race walked over and held out his arm to me. "Ready, sis?"

I shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be," I responded. With that, Race, Jack, David, Blink, Crutchy and I started off to the hospital. We started off in a big clump, but eventually, we went off into pairs: Race and I walked, talking about the day's events; Blink and Crutchy were comparing their own physical ailments to Mush's; and who did that leave? David looked over at me nervously, but I just gave him the thumbs up and mouthed, "You never know." With that he looked up at Jack. Jack looked back at him and awkwardly took his hand. I smiled.

Race and I looked over at the new couple. Race looked back to me and said, "I thought they were, but I never bothered to say anythin'." He smiled. "I think they've both been wishin' it for a long time, though. Ain't wishes supposed to come true?"

I just said, "Yeah. Sure they are."


	6. Chapter 6: How Does It Feel?

**CHAPTER 6: HOW DOES IT FEEL? **

I was sitting next to Mush's bed, holding his hand. He hadn't woken up yet, but the doctor assured me he was going to be fine. Still, I wasn't one to take chances where someone's welfare was concerned. All the other Newsies (Race most of all) begged me to come back to the lodging house, but I would have none of it. So, two hours later, here I was, holding the hand of me boyfriend, not knowing when he was gonna wake up… or if he was gonna wake up.

"Hey, Mush," I whispered. No response. Not even a squeeze, nod or wink. I went on, undaunted. "Look, I, uh… just wanted to tell you that I love you. I know I already told you, but I have to tell you more, because I know now I never told you enough. You are… you'se the best thing that ever happened to me in me entire life. I'se completely in love with you: the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you laugh, the way you kiss, everythin'. And I know you may say that I'se only namin' the good parts about you, but I ain't finished yet: I love that your laugh is loud. I love that you'se sometimes too optimistic. I love that you always crack the worst jokes ever. And, most of all, I love that you'se you. You'se Mush Meyers, and I don't want you to ever be anybody else." I stopped and yawned. Without thinking, I climbed in bed with Mush and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Mush," I whispered into his ear. I then fell asleep…

_THE NEXT MORNING _

I yawned and rolled over on me back, facing the morning light. I looked next to me. Mush had his arms around me and his head was laying on me shoulder. Instantly, me hopes rose. Had he woken up during the night, noticed me and done that? Well, there was only one way to find out. I nudged him gently. "Mush? Mush?" I said. Then, I remembered… I tickled him, and he woke up and burst out laughing.

"MUSH!" I yelled, feeling unbelievably relieved. I held him close and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, God, Mush, don't ever do that to me again. You'se gonna give me a heart attack one day, you know that?"

Mush kissed me on the side of me head and said, "I'se sorry, Wordy. I guess I just shouldn't have gone for throwin' Spot against the wall." He pulled away and looked deeply into me eyes. "I was thinkin' of you the entire time though. Even when I was out cold, I kept seein' you in me thoughts, and I told meself, 'You can't give up. You'se gotta be there for Wordy. Don't give her up.'" He then kissed me on the lips, sweetly and tenderly. I thought I would squeal when he was done with the kiss, it was so amazing.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, smiling.

"Because I heard what you said last night. About lovin' me for bein' me, and everythin' else. And," he paused so he could kiss me again, "because I feel the same way about you."

I shook me head. "Mush Meyers… c'mere you." I then kissed him on the lips, but a bit harder than I ever had before. Mush was returning the kiss with ferocity, and his hands were running up and down on me back. I then left his lips and kissed him on the forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose and his neck.

"Wordy," he whispered softly, pushing me away.

I was instantly embarrassed, looking down at me hands and twiddling me thumbs. "I'se sorry, Mush. I didn't mean to ma-"

I didn't get to finish me sentence because the next thing I knew, Mush was kissing me own neck. "How does that feel?" he asked, looking up at me with tentative eyes.

"Woah…" I responded, because that was all I could say. I had never experienced anything like that before in me life. It made me feel… "Incredible," I responded. With that, Mush resumed kissing me, but this time kissed me actual lips. In between kisses, he whispered, "I love you, Wordy. More than any man has loved a woman."

I couldn't help but smile. "Like anyone could love me more than I love you."

Mush laughed. "It's the truth," he said, and he hugged me.

All of a sudden, I heard laughter on the other side of the door. I broke away from Mush and opened the door. I saw Race laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, Blink and Crutchy were snickering, and Jack and David were stifling laughter.

I sighed. "Okay, put me out of me misery: how much did you hear?"

"Oh, mostly everything," David chuckled. "Especially when you two were professing your love for each other."

I groaned. "Why? Why must me private life be subject to the ears of teenage boys?" I walked over to Race. "Especially those who ought to know better," I said, shoving him.

Race grinned evilly. "Hey, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't live to embarrass me sister? At every available opportunity?

I sighed. "I'se goin' back in. And don't let me catch any of youse listenin' in, or else." With that, I stepped back into Mush's room.

Mush sat up in his bed and grinned. "What did you expect? I used to do it all the time whenever any of the other Newsies had their girls."

I pretended to look shocked. "You? Why, I'se apalled."

Mush laughed and motioned for me to come over to him. I did and sat on the end of the bed. "Wordy, I'se been out cold for God knows how long, so, what's been goin' on?"

I then told Mush everything I knew… which wasn't really saying much, since I'd spent the entire night with him. He laughed when I told him I kissed Les. "That's one of the reasons I love you, Wordy: you'se a real sweetheart."

I giggled and kept telling how everything went down. I even told him about Jack and David.

"Wow," Mush said, his eyes wide. "It's scary that I actually find that believable." I smiled and finished. "Well, that's all I know of," I said.

Mush nodded. "I wish I could go back right now and see everybody."

"I could bring the other fellas in if you want," I suggested.

Mush nodded and I stepped outside. "Everyone, come on, Mush wants to see youse."

With that, Race, Crutchy, Blink, Jack, and David all poured into the room. The room echoed with the sounds of, "Mush! You'se awake! Boy, did we miss you!" and all other comments like that. Once the others had calmed down, everybody just talked. About the fight, about Jack and David, about the big race that Race was missing, about the other night, everything. And then, of course, the conversation veered towards Mush and me.

"So…" Jack said, running a hand through his hair. "Wordy, you really think Conlon's gonna leave you alone?"

I thought, then said, "Yeah, actually, I do. The look on his face when he was tellin' Mush he could have me was real scared, so maybe he will leave me alone."

Just then, speak of the devil, Spot burst into the door. "MUSH! YOU'SE ALIVE!" he yelled happily. He then fell to his knees, looked up to the sky and held his arms out. "THANK YOU, JESUS! YOU AIN'T MADE A MURDERER OUT OF ME!" Spot then turned to me and said, "Wordy, I-"

I held up me hand. "It's fine, Spot. I know you didn't mean to do it, so we'se okay." I then turned mock serious. "So, tell me, Mr. Conlon, how does it feel to not be a murderer?"

Spot laughed and said, "Pretty damn good, actually."

And for the next four months, me life was perfect. Me birthday was extra special since I shared it with Race, and the Newsies all came together for each other when Jack and David finally went public with their relationship. When Sarah found Jack and tried to kiss him, I "just happened" to be walking in the alleyway where she dragged him and I knocked her front teeth out. Even David and Les weren't sorry I had done that. Race and I made good on our promises and visited our Ma every week. Of course, Mush and I couldn't have been happier. He always treated me right, and we always had fun, in whatever we were doing. I had felt happier than I had in a long time. In fact, I was happier than I had been in me entire life.

Then, the one thing I had been trying to run from since I escaped me family came back to haunt me.


	7. Chapter 7: Gotta Find Wordy

AAAAHHH! I am sooo sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. School has been brutal, buti'm back now! My two reviewers, please don't leave me . Also, this chapter contains a reference to me fave band, The Who. If you guess what it is… I'll review one of your stories!

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters except Wordy, Joker and Fingers. I don't own Wordy's uncle (he's based off another horrible abusive uncle. Kudos to you if you can guess which one, as his name is the same as the original.)

**CHAPTER 7: GOTTA FIND WORDY**

It all happened one warm evening in April. Because it was such a nice night, all the Newsies (meself included) stayed out and enjoyed the warm weather. Me status as the only girl in the Manhattan Newsies made me instantly recognizable to all the Newsies that passed by… the thing I wasn't expecting to see, though, was me uncle.

I was just joking and hanging around with Mush, Race, Blink and Skittery when two Newsies from Harlem, Joker and Fingers, came up to me.

Joker cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his carrot colored hair. "Wordy, uh.. would you mind comin' along with me and Fingers for a minute? There's someone we'd like you to meet."

I raised me eyebrows. Joker wasn't his usual… well… joking self, which got me a tad worried. "Gee, Jokes, uh… couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

Fingers shook his head. "The one who sent us wants us to take you to him right away. No questions asked."

I was actually pretty close with Fingers and Joker, so I decided to follow them. Just as I was about to get up and go, however, Mush pulled me back down. I shrieked with laughter, which made Joker and Fingers whirl around and stare back at each other with wide eyes.

I was still in Mush's arms, breathless with laughter. "C'mon, Mush lemme go!" I giggled.

Mush smiled down at me, the last glows of sun glimmering in his eyes. "I couldn't let you leave without tellin' you I loved you, now could I?" With that, he kissed me and whispered, "I love you, Wordy."

I pecked his nose and said, "I love you too, Mush. Now let me up, please."

Mush laughed and pushed me up, and I dusted meself off and went off to join Fingers and Joker. I noticed their "What the heck?" expressions and shrugged. "What? You'se never seen a girl and her guy tellin' each other they loved each other before?"

Joker and Fingers simultaneously shook their heads.

I smiled. "Well, now you have." We left then, and we went into a dark alleyway. I was beginning to grow nervous. Then, a voice escaped from the shadows, making the hairs on the back of me neck stand up: "You got her, boys?"

Fingers bit his lip and nodded, while Joker timidly said, "Yes," then ducked his head in shame.

"Fellas…" I whispered. I didn't like the looks of this. I didn't like the looks of this at all.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. Instantly, me heart leapt into me throat, and I was certain me life would be over before its time. For there, standing in front of me… was me uncle.

Uncle Ernie grinned that toothless, scary grin and said, "Excellent job, Fingers and Joker. You bummers can go back to Harlem now."

Fingers and Joker nodded fervently and dashed off into the night, leaving me alone with this monster. "I was hopin' I'd never have to see you again," I glared at him.

Uncle Ernie scoffed. "Teresa, I'se not gonna do anythin' to you now. Not unless you help me."

"Help? With what?"

"Well, as it happens, I'se in a little business venture with one Joseph Pulitzer. We'se plannin' on puttin' steel newsboxes on all the corners of every street in New York City. Instead of buyin' papes from the Newsies, you just drop the coin in the slot and out comes the pape."

I almost gasped. Why would they ever want to do that? I decided to ask him: "Uncle Ernie, why would the two of youse ever wanna do that? The Newsies are the best part of the city; they'se what gives it life, color, musical numbers with lyrics about overthrowing your boss. Why'd you wanna take that away?"

"Why else? $$$$$$$$$$$$"

I grumbled discontentedly. Of course. They was only in this for the money, that power hungry rat and the old coot in a leather chair. "Why'd you want me in this plan?"

Uncle Ernie looked at me with dead serious eyes. Gesturing to me locket, he said, "It appears you have ties to a certain Manhattan Newsie. All I ask of you is that you convince them that Pulitzer wants them in his office for a promotion. Once they'se there, we'se gonna cart them all off to refuges, orphanages and workhouses."

"What about the ones that already have homes?" I whispered venomously.

"We'se gonna enroll them in a special school. Get them off the streets, you know?"

I shook me head. "No way, Uncle Ernie. Count me out. I ain't gonna be involved in another one of your schemes."

Uncle Ernie stared at me, hard. He then whipped out a switchblade and held it against me throat. "Well, then, I guess I'se just gonna have to make you disappear since you ain't gonna be of no use to us." He then stroked it down and rested it on the locket. "Or, how about the boy that gave you this?"

I looked at me uncle with pleading eyes. "No. No, please, not Mush, or Race, or Les, Blink, David, Jack, Skittery, Snitch, Crutchy, Boots, anybody." For good measure, I added, "Not even Spot."

"Well, then, the issue is simple: live and get rich, or die a poor girl without a family. I'll see you soon, then." And with that, he stalked off, leaving me to sort through me issues.

My first reaction was immediate: stay with the Newsies. Once the paperboxes appeared on street corners, I'd just pretend I hadn't heard of them at all. But then, I decided that part would be dishonest and spiteful. Oh, how about this? I tell them about it, but not tell them that me uncle wanted me involved in it. Yeah, yeah, that seemed reasonable enough. But… then the others might yell at me for having blood ties to this example of mutiny, so that was out of the question. Still, if I told the Newsies about what me uncle and Joey were planning to do if I led them to the offices, me uncle would get mad, and come after me or Mush, or the others. God, I just wished that me life could go back to being nice and normal, like it had after December. I finally decided: I was gonna run away. I couldn't see me uncle without feeling afraid of what he might do to me boys, and I couldn't see the others without feeling the stab of guilt that always came with this sort of thing, so I was gonna leave. Saying goodbye to the boys would be hard, so I decided to do it in the dark of night, when everybody was asleep.

THAT NIGHT

I finished packing all me things into the bag, and placed me handwritten goodbye note under Mush's pillow. I then went around and silently told all the fellas goodbye.

"_Jacky-Boy? Take care of yourself. And Davey too, huh? Put those leadership skills to good use, and never be afraid." _ I then rubbed his head gently as he shifted in his sleep, and I made me way over to Blink.

"_Be good, Blink. I explained everythin' in the note. Make sure Mush ain't gonna flirt with any other girls . Also, about your new girl, that Bronx newsgirl Calzone, take care of her; she's a good egg."_ With that, I gently squeezed his hand as he murmured, "Who put me earmuffs on the cookie?" in his sleep. I giggled softly, and gave similar farewells to all the other Newsies. However, none of their responses were as amusing as Blink's. I then stepped over to the two bunks I was dreading the most: Race and Mush's.

"_Well, brother dear, this is it. A long time from now, you'se gonna understand why I did the thing I did, but for now, just trust me judgement. Keep visitin' Ma every week. Tell her I say hi." _I sighed. "I'se gonna miss you so much, Race," I whispered, tears edging at the corners of me voice. Race just snored in reply, which actually made me smile as I leaned down and kissed his head. He smiled in his sleep, which made the lump in me throat grow even larger.

I sat on the end of Mush's bed. Watching him sleep was (to me) like watching an angel. His curly hair was all messed up, and his breathing was gentle and steady. "_Mush… what can I say? You meant the entire world to me, you still do, and you always will. I know I'se never gonna stop lovin' you, and who knows? Maybe I'll come back to the city once the whole newsbox ordeal is over." _I then knelt down and kissed his lips. "I love you. Always and forever," I whispered.

Swiping at the tears violently with me one hand and holding me locket and bag with the other, I made me way to the window. Looking out on all the sleeping Newsies, I felt a stab of guilt. I couldn't leave them like this, but this was the only way they would ever be safe. I blew a kiss to all of them, and climbed out the window, facing a scary, new life. Or, so I thought.

THE NEXT MORNING (MUSH'S POV)

"MUSH! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, **WAKE UP!**" I heard Race yelling in me ear.

"OWW! God, Race, I got Kloppman for an alarm clock, I don't-" but the look on Race's face caught me off guard. His face was awash in tears, and I could never remember a time when his eyes looked so terrified. "Race, what is it?" I demanded to know.

"Wordy's gone," Race whispered. Those two little words could have knocked me over easier than a feather. "She's just gone. I sent out some of the others to look for her." He shook his head. "I'se so scared, Mush."

"You'se scared? Race, how the heck do you think I feel? One day me girl's here and the next she ain't? How could this happen? She was in the lodgin' house when I went to sleep." I knew because I had kissed her and told her she was beautiful, like I did every night. Oh, God, what if that was the last time I ever got to talk to her? I leapt up and ran out the door, when I heard Race yelling for me. "MUSH, PUT ON A SHIRT FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU THINK GIRLS ACTUALLY WANT TO SEE A NEWSIE RUNNIN' AROUND WITH NO SHIRT?" Poor Race didn't know that there were girls who would like to see Newsies shirtless. More than he would care to know, actually. Still, he had a point. I ran in, threw on a shirt, pants and me hat, and ran outside. I screamed: "WORDY! WORDY, WHERE ARE YOU?" All day and all night, the rest of the Newsies and I searched over the entire city. We even got Spot, and the Brooklyn, Harlem, Bronx, and even the Queens Newsies to help. Nothing worked, though. Race, Les, Spot and I were the only ones who hadn't given up by the time night fell.

"Fellas, come on," Race pleaded as the rest of the guys began to sag, droop, even fall asleep on each other. "We can't give up. We gotta find Wordy!"

Jack sighed. "Race, we've searched the whole damn city. She ain't here."

Les stared at Jack, totally disbelieving that his idol was going to give up. "Jack, Race is right. We have to find Wordy, we just have to!"

Spot nodded. "The pipsqueak's right," he said, awkwardly putting his arm around Les. "Wordy's the one thing that matters most to all of us. We just gonna let her get away?"

Boots ( lying literally on top of Blink, half-asleep) mumbled, "She's gonna be back, I know she will."

I finally burst. "How do you know she's alright? For all we know, she could be in the hands of some sick pervert or something! This is me girl we'se findin', not some random kid!"

All the Newsies stared at me in shock. Even I was a bit shocked at how protective I sounded. Was I really that in love with Wordy? I mean, I knew I loved her and everything, but… was I really that serious? What did this mean? All I knew was this: "If nobody'll help me, I'se goin' on alone." Of course, Race, Spot and Les all agreed to come with me, while all the others stayed behind. Before we left, though, Bumlets slipped me a piece of paper. "Found this under your pillow; it's from Wordy."

I thanked him and promised to read it later.

The night grew black and cold as the four of us searched for Wordy. I couldn't give up. I hadn't given up on her when Spot knocked me senseless, she hadn't given up on me when I kissed Gertie; we had been through too much already for her to throw it away.

On and on and on, hours ticked by. We searched all night, and well into the next day, stopping only for a bite to eat at Tibby's. Finally, Spot gave up. He said, "Mush, forget it." He paused to dry his face. "She's gone. We ain't never gonna find her, at least not in New York."

Les sighed and nodded. "I have to agree with Spot. We're all going to miss Wordy, of course, but… she's not here," he sniffed, tears falling down his young, pink face.

Race turned on them. "Fellas, please. If we never find me sister, I'se never gonna forgive meself."

Spot shook his head. "I'se so sorry, Race. We'se just gonna have to move on."

"NO!" Race yelled, adamant that we would find Wordy if we kept looking.

It was then that I remembered something. "Spot… you said Wordy wouldn't be in New York if we haven't found her yet."

Spot nodded. "The only place we haven't checked is…" We all yelled at the same time, "THE TRAIN STATION!" With that, we ran off to find Wordy, a glimmer of hope in our otherwise heavy hearts.

WORDY'S POV

I was sitting on the side of the tracks, waiting for the next train. The problem with me was that every time a train came by, my feet froze and I couldn't get on. I didn't know what was stopping me, but something was. I had made me bed that night by the railroad tracks, and had settled down on the cold cement. It was then I heard them: "THERE SHE IS!" I immediately sat up and turned. There was Mush, Race, Les and Spot, looking at me with relieved and gleeful looks on their faces.

Oh, no. How did I think they would not come and look for me? Still, I was happy I could see them, so I could say goodbye in person. I stood up and faced them, standing on the other side of the tracks. Mush then broke into a run and screeched to a stop when his face was only inches from me own. "I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered as he ran a hand through me hair.

I bit me lip nervously. "Mush, I'se leavin'. I left you that note under your pillow tellin' you why."

Mush shook his head firmly and said, "No. I'se not lettin' you walk out on us."

"Whoever said I was walkin' out on anythin'?"

"Well, last time I checked, when you leave somethin' that seems to be goin' perfectly fine without warnin', that counts as walkin' out."

I felt tears pricking me eyes. Begging them not to fall, I said to Mush, in a voice that I hoped showed I wasn't about to cry, "You'se right. I walked out on you… and I'se sorry. I promised you I'd love you forever, and the only way I can show you how much I love you is if I stay."

Mush's callused thumb stroked me cheek as he said, "Whatever made you run, Wordy, I know the other fellas can take it if you come back. So will you?"

Finally. The excuse I had been waiting for to return home, to talk meself out of running away; I'd never run again. "Help me pack up."

Mush threw his hat in the air and crushed me in a hug. I heard the cheers of Race, Spot and Les, and I wrapped them all in me arms after I had packed up all me things.

We all headed home. And a few months after that, Pulitzer proposed to the Mayor that he and his partner, Ernie Antoliginio, put newsboxes all over the city. "They can execute three times the sales of a newsboy, and cost less to maintain," Pulitzer explained to the mayor.

The Mayor told the men he would sleep on it. And, lo and behold… THE NEWSIES DIDN'T GET DUMPED IN THE REFUGE! Let's just say a couple old friends of the Mayor's (one with a cowboy hat, the other with red suspenders and a gold-tipped cane) told him about the background of one Ernie Antoliginio. After he learned what an abusive scumball me uncle was, he put him away in a correctional facility for good.

Life went back to normal. The seasons turned, the months went by, and before I knew it, the year was 1902. I was about to turn 19, and Mush and I had moved out of the Lodging House into a place of our own. Race had gotten married to a girl named Daniela, who was then pregnant with their first child. Les came by every week to see me, without fail, and soon he was bragging about having his own girl. It seemed like the Manhattan I had known with the Newsies was changing around me. And it wasn't until a morning in August when I learned how it had changed for the better.


	8. Chapter 8: Forever and Always

Well, dears, this is it: the last chappie! I want to thank mayday321 and Iloveskitteryandmush for their reviews, which always made my day. If you want, I could do a sequel to this, but if not, I have a Spot/OC fic that will be coming in a couple of months. THANK YOU ALL!

**CHAPTER 8: FOREVER AND ALWAYS **

August 11th, 1902. I had me face buried deep in me pillow, when I felt Mush's hands shaking me. "Get up, Wordy. Time to go to work."

I groaned. "Mush, if you truly love me, you'se gonna let me sleep."

Mush rolled me over and grinned. "This'll prove I love you," he said, and he kissed me on the lips, hard.

I giggled and gently pushed him off. "That'll always get a person up," I said. I got up and slipped into me dress when I noticed Mush staring at me. "What're you lookin' at?" I asked, mocking offense.

Mush sighed. "Just realisin' how beautiful you really are is all."

I smiled and went over to me nightstand. I opened the drawer, pulled out me locket and fastened it around me neck. Mush gently spun me to look at him, and looked down at the floor. "Wordy… Teresa, you gotta know by now how I feel about you."

I nodded. "Sure I do."

"No, you don't. You can't even begin to measure how much you mean to me." Mush drew me close and toyed with the locket. He had the look in his eyes he always got when he looked nervous as he said, "I wanna spend the rest of me life with you. I wanna laugh with you, cry with you, get angry at you, live with you." With that, he produced a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Me stomach did a triple flip, and me heart started pounding. I had a good idea of what was coming next.

"Teresa Antoliginio… will you marry me?"

I screamed in happiness. "OF COURSE!" I embraced him, laughing, shouting and crying. Never before had I felt so complete, and I gasped for breath as Mush slid the ring on me finger. "Me angel of a wife-to-be, I love you," he said as he kissed me hand, tears actually falling down his face. He then dipped me back and kissed me. I felt like I was in a fairy tale. I was Snow White or Cinderella, having true love's kiss and going off to live happily ever after. And I was.

Wordy finished her story and looked at her young great-granddaughter. "Well, that's it, sweetheart. That's how I met your great-grandpa."

Little Cassidy's eyes were wide. "Wow! Did you really have to sell papers on the streets? And you had to make up headlines?"

Wordy laughed. "Sure did. It may have seemed like hard work, but it was all a lot of fun. Betcha you would've really liked it."

Cassidy giggled. She then looked around the room, at all the machines and contraptions her great-grandma was hooked up to. Her face fell. "Great-Grandma Teresa?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you going to live with Great-Grandpa Colin? With the angels?"

Wordy felt like that six year old had punched her in the gut. Mush had died only a couple of months before, and Cassidy obviously had not learned the meaning of the word 'tact' yet. "I don't know, baby. I might."

Cassidy sniffled. "But I want you to stay here on Earth. With me and Mommy and Grandpa Les." (Yes, Wordy named her son after Les).

Wordy held out her arms to Cassidy, and Cassidy fell into them. "I know you want me to stay, Cassidy, but you can't tell just what your destiny might be." She pushed her off gently and said, "Tell you what. Next time you visit, I'se gonna tell you all about the time your great-great uncle Racetrack won $50.00 at the Sheepshead Bay Races."

Cassidy laughed. "His name was Racetrack? That's a silly name."

Wordy smiled. "Well, his real name wasn't Racetrack, but we all called him that." She looked out her hospital room window and saw her granddaughter Kerry waving at them. "Well, you'se gotta go, Cassidy." She kissed her and said, "See you next week, okay?"

Cassidy smiled. "'Kay," she said as she left the room and joined her mother. Wordy chuckled as she fingered the locket around her neck. Every night, she remembered him, and all the milestones in their relationship:

"_By the way," I said to the Newsies after I had gotten settled. "Me name is Teresa Antoliginio." _

_Dream Boy nodded. "Mine's Mush. Mush Meyers. You can stay in me bed as long as you need." _

_Mush laughed softly, and then wrapped a hand in me hair. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked gently. _

_Would it be alright, he asks me? "It would be heaven," I answered truthfully. _

_Mush's face lit up as he fastened the locket around me neck. "Now you'se got me heart, Wordy. You'se me girl." _

"_And you'se me guy," I said. _

_I heard Mush yelling after me: "Wordy, please let me try to explain! You'se the best thing that ever happened to me! Wordy…" And then he screamed, "I LOVE YOU!" _

"_Teresa Antoliginio… will you marry me?" _

Wordy sighed. She then looked over to a side of her bed… and was shocked to see… "Mush? Well, they must have some pretty darn good hallucinogenic drugs in this place."

Mush cracked up. What Wordy was surprised at was that he looked exactly the same as he did when they met: curly brown hair, brown eyes, six-pack, cropped shorts, everything. "Wordy, you haven't changed a bit," he said.

And he was right! Wordy looked down in shock as she saw her wrinkles slowly fade away and be replaced with smooth skin. She felt her hair grow and when she picked up a mirror, she saw it was black, not grey. She looked at Mush. "Guess it's time, huh?" she said sadly.

Mush nodded. "Race, Spot, Les and all the others are all waitin' for you. What happens up there is that you can live forever in whatever time you want, and all the Newsies is together. We'se never really gonna die or grow old. Especially Bumlets; Bumlets never dies." With that, he walked over and held his arm out to Wordy. "Ready?"

Wordy took it in reply, and kissed his cheek. "I'se been waitin' eighty years to go back to the Lodgin' House." And as Wordy and Mush walked up the stairway to Heaven, they knew; not even death could keep them apart, and their family would always be waiting for them. "So…" Mush said right before they entered the gates.

Wordy turned and asked, "Yeah?"

Mush waggled his eyebrows. "Still got that book of Treasure Island?"

**THE END **

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! COME BACK SOON !


End file.
